Close to You
Close to You ist ein von Lily gesungener Song, der von niki allein produziert wurde. Am 25. Januar 2014 wurde er auf der Plattform Nico Nico Douga veröffentlicht. Hintergrund Das Lied gehört zu nikis bekanntesten und ist auf dem Album ''V Love 25 -Imagination- ''enthalten. Text Japanisch= その向こうに　咲いた花は 笑うように　ただ綺麗で 息を止めて　眠る君は その笑顔を　咲かせたまま･･･ 「ありがとう」と僕は告げた いつものように　あの日のように 「さよなら」の意味を知れば この心が　砕けそうで ただ素直に　その心に その笑顔に　触れたいから 溢れ出す涙　堪えて　君を見つめては 永遠を願い続けた　日々を重ねてく 限りあることだから　その目に輝いた？ 限りない心と　その心を　繋いでよ いつも　いつでも　側にいたいよ　と 繰り返す程に　その手に握る　尊さが 届かない声は　今　静かに微笑んで 全てを拒んで　目を閉じた その景色は　嘘に　溶けて 形のある　限りのある その姿は　いつか朽ちて 形のない　限りのない この心は　どうすればいい？ ただ素直に　もう二人で 歩くことは　できないから 溢れ出す涙　堪えて　空を見上げては 永遠を願い続けて　君を探してる 限りあるものだけが　この目に輝いて 限りない鼓動を　その鼓動を　与えてよ いつも　いつでも　側にいたいよ　と 繰り返す程に　その手に握る　愚かさが 戻れない日々は　今　静かに微笑んで 全てを拒んで　目を閉じた その景色は　嘘に　見えて 繰り返して　繰り返して 限りのある　時の中で でも　心に　映る君は 何故　笑うの？　ねぇ･･･ 溢れ出す涙　堪えて ―涙　堪えて　君を見つめてた― ―永遠を願い続けて　此処（ここ）に生きている― ―限りあることだから　その目に輝いて― ―限りない心と　その心を　繋いでよ― ―いつも　いつでも側に　いるんだよ― 溢れ出す涙　想いは　今　時を超えて 形ないものだけが　静かに色づいた 限りある時の　その中で 少しだけ　心に　触れて |-|Romaji= sono mukou ni saita hana wa warau you ni tada kirei de iki o tomete nemuru kimi wa sono egao o sakaseta mama… “arigatou” to boku wa tsugeta itsumo no you ni ano hi no you ni “sayonara” no imi o shireba kono kokoro ga kudake sou de tada sunao ni sono kokoro ni sono egao ni furetai kara afuredasu namida koraete kimi o mitsumete wa eien o negai tsuzuketa hibi o kasaneteku kagiri aru koto dakara sono me ni kagayaita? kagirinai kokoro to sono kokoro o tsunaide yo itsumo itsu demo soba ni itai yo to kurikaesu hodo ni sono te ni nigiru toutosa ga todokanai koe wa ima shizuka ni hohoende subete o kobande me o tojita sono keshiki wa uso ni tokete katachi no aru kagiri no aru sono sugata wa itsuka kuchite katachi no nai kagiri no nai kono kokoro wa dousureba ii? tada sunao ni mou futari de aruku koto wa dekinai kara afuredasu namida koraete sora o miagete wa eien o negai tsuzukete kimi o sagashiteru kagiri aru mono dake ga kono me ni kagayaite kagirinai kodou o sono kodou o ataete yo itsumo itsu demo soba ni itai yo to kurikaesu hodo ni sono te ni nigiru orokasa ga modorenai hibi wa ima shizuka ni hohoende subete o kobande me o tojita sono keshiki wa uso ni miete kurihkaeshite kurikaeshite kagiri no aru toki no naka de demo kokoro ni utsuru kimi wa naze warau no? nē… afuredasu namida koraete namida koraete kimi o mitsumeteta eien o negai tsuzukete koko ni ikite iru kagiri aru koto dakara sono me ni kagayaite kagirinai kokoro to sono kokoro o tsunaide yo itsumo itsu demo soba ni irunda yo afuredasu namida omoi wa ima toki o koete katachi nai mono dake ga shizuka ni irozuita kagiri aru toki no sono naka de sukoshi dake kokoro ni furete |-|Englisch= The flowers that bloomed on the other side Are only as beautiful as your laugh Your breath ceases and you sleep As your smiling face blossomed… “Thank you”, I told you As usual, like on that day Knowing the meaning of “goodbye”, My heart seems to be crushed In all honesty because I want To touch your heart and smiling face, Resisting the overflowing tears and staring at you I hoped it would continue forever, repeating every day Did your eyes sparkle because those things are finite? My infinite heart and your heart connect I want to be close to you forever and always The pricelessness of repeatedly grasping your hand The voice that no longer reaches out now quietly smiles I denied it all and closed my eyes Melt this scene into an untruth With a shape, Without infinity Your figure will someday decay With no shape, with infinity My heart, what is it to do? In all honesty, because we Can’t walk together anymore Resisting the overflowing tears and looking up at the sky I continue to hope forever, searching for you Only the finite things sparkle in my eyes An infinite heartbeat, that heartbeat, I give to you I want to be close to you forever and always The foolishness of repeatedly grasping your hand The days that can no longer return now quietly smile I denied it all and closed my eyes I see this scene as an untruth Repeating, repeating In a finite time But you, reflected in my heart, Why do you laugh? Hey… Resisting the overflowing tears ―Resisting the overflowing tears and staring at you― ―I continue to hope forever, living here― ―Your eyes sparkled because those things are finite― ―My infinite heart and your heart connect― ―I will be close to you forever and always― The overflowing tears and emotions are now beyond time Only the formless things quietly turned colour In a finite time I just barely touch your heart Credits goes to ♫ Andere Versionen Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Lily Kategorie:Niki